Modern vehicles implement a number of safety features that operate in a highly autonomous manner to supplement control of the vehicle by the driver. For example, anti-lock braking systems operate to monitor the rotational speed of individual wheels of the vehicle and apply a braking force that maximizes the rate of speed reduction without allowing the brakes to lock any of the wheels which can create an unsafe and uncontrollable skidding condition. Similarly, stability control systems can be operated to prevent the vehicle from rolling over during emergency or panic turning and braking. Such stability control systems control engine or motor torque and brakes to control oversteering and provide stability. However, such systems can fall short if the driver continues to oversteer the vehicle in manner or to an extent that cannot be corrected by torque and brake adjustments only. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved vehicle stability and rollover control.